The conventional seawater flow-related structures are mostly upright structures, partly modified from a caisson, which do not allow easy access of people. Since the conventional revetment structures are constructed by setting up a sloping mound as foundation, a large volume of rubble is required. Besides, the seawater flow structure does not adequately cope with the change of seawater level. Seawater from the open sea needs to be flown in at all levels, from the bottom to the top, so that the seawater can be fully circulated. However, in most of the conventional revetment structures, the seawater flows in only at a fixed depth, which restricts circulation of the seawater in the inland sea and makes water quality improvement difficult.
Because the conventional structures are mainly based on the concept that seawater flows from the open sea to the inland sea, they interrupt the flow of seawater and result in seashore erosion and loss of coastal land. In contrast, the structure of the present invention enables smooth flow of seawater.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0055845 discloses a structure constructed by setting up frames at regular intervals as posts and laying a hollow slab for finishing. Although it is outstanding in terms of seawater flow, it is problematic in view of hydrophilicity. Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-033033 discloses a structure in which wave breaking capability is offered at the front of a wave dissipating block. Although it allows flow of seawater to some extent, it does not give easy access to people. The upright revetment breakwater disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0352921 has improved wave braking and wave dissipating capabilities through modification of the existing caisson-type breakwater. However, it does not give easy access to people, either and because it is complicated in structure, it is restricted in application. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0431572 discloses a sloping seawater inflow breakwater. This patent can be said to be the most advanced of existing technologies, but it also lacks the ability to cope with the change in seawater level, because the inflow port and the outflow port are fixed. It is mostly for the seawater flow from the open sea to the inland sea and is restricted in wide application.
There are other revetment structures offering seawater flow capabilities, but they are mostly complicated in structure and limited in coping with the change of seawater level.